


Walk

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Leashes, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Walk

"Come kitties, or momma will spank" said Mila Rose, jerking two leashes. Rangiku Matsumoto and Yoruichi Shihoin followed her on their fours, leashes attach to the collars on their necks. Both shinigami were naked, save to the fake cat ears and cat tails, stuffed into their round asses. Rangiku had "Milla's slut" tattoed on her ass, while Yoruichi's booty was marked with "Tres Bestia's exclusive pussy". They moaned as two big vibrators buzzed inside their pussies. Juices leaked down their legs, leaving wet trails behind them.

"Are they enjoying their walk?" asked Sung Sun, sitting on the rock in front of Tres Bestias house. Sui Feng was on her lap, moaning as Sung's palm worked between her legs. Her tongue licked Sui Feng's neck, leaving wet trails there. Her nipples were pierced with metal rings. "Sung Sun's fucktoy" was tattoed on her hip. 

"Why don't you answer Miss Sung's question?" Mila turned to her pets.

"Mew, yes, mistress Sung!" cried Rangiku.  
"Mew, mew! Yesss, mistress Sung!" Yoruichi joined her.

"Come kitties, my boots need some polishing" Sung Sun moved her legs forward. Yoruichi and Rangiku moved quickly and started licking Sung's boots. Their tails moved as they licked dirty boots. 

"Why don't you give me her in return?" asked Mila and took blushing Sui Feng from Sung Sun's arms. "Come, babe, momma needs some pussy licking" she said, carrying Sui Feng to her room.


End file.
